The 'Taste of Death' Series
by MirrorofDarknessFlame
Summary: A series of poems from one Hikari to another. Affliction and Afflicted. Rated 'M' for fear of underrating. Six Poems From Satoshi's POV: Three Poems From Krad's POV
1. Taste of Death

**Sakura:** Just a poem I wrote from Satoshi about Krad. Very depressing. I love the two paired together, but I tried in this poem for something a little more Canon.

**Info: **POV- Satoshi; His expression of distaste and hatred at being trapped by his curse.

**Warnings:** May cause depression .

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any D.N.Angel characters here and within. I am not making a profit off of this, people! It is simply a girl with no life making an attempt at poetry!

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**Taste of Death**

Words.

Sickly sweet.

Dripping and heavy with spurious feelings

Ooze from pale lips, wet and glistening.

Skillful when fabricating lies

Twisting words into delirium

Into shapes unknown and unrecognized.

Into Darkness.

Held by the chains of my ancestry.

Trapped by the bonds of heart and blood.

I live in bondage with you, my captour.

Your hands are on my throat, curse…

Will your hold loosen only when I am dead?

Or will your choking grasp remain,

Even when my complexion is sick and pale

And my breath has left me.

I am your host, your keeper.

But I haven't control over you.

I am a prisoner within myself

Trapped screaming beneath the white wings.

The white wings of a blonde Angel.

The Angel of Death and Destruction.

My very own Gabriel.

My taste of death.

You are my Curse.

The Hikari Curse.

And I fear, Krad, you may never let me free.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**Sakura:** 'My very own Gabriel. My taste of death.' These arereferences to the biblical Angel of Death. Just a little fact. I would like some input on this, because I don't often do poetry for the purposes of Fanfiction, (as in, from another person's POV). Please take the few seconds to give me some! It would make this pitiful Authouress so happy!


	2. Hatred

**Sakura:** Another Satoshi to Krad poem expressing hatred. No, Satoshi isn't dead! Read into it more if that is the conclusion you came to about what was happening...

**Info:****POV-** Satoshi; His expression of distaste and hatred at being trapped by his curse.

**Misc-** I have decided that this should be a series of poems. It will remain strictly within the Hikari clan (more specifically, Krad and Satoshi)

**Warnings:** May cause depression .

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any D.N.Angel characters here and within. I am not making a profit off of this, people! It is simply a girl with no life making an attempt at poetry!

**-------------------------------------**

**Hatred**

Hatred.

Burning white-hot,

Bubbling brilliantly beneath my skin

Churning inside of pulsing veins.

Hatred.

It is all I can ever feel for you,

The murderous angel.

My Curse.

Hatred.

You feed off it and from it

You take your power.

You bathe in the bloody pools of death and despair and

Hatred

Is your icy hands

And the burning heated beneath

Cut off in your grasp.

Hatred

Is the gleam in your eyes

As pale skin turns,

Coloured by torture.

Hatred

Is the white tips of your digging nails

And pressure, slicing deep

Cutting skin and

Hatred

Is the blood flowing

Flowing steadily

'_Drip, drip, drip'_ down my neck and unto the floor.

Hatred

Is the fall to the floor

The floor beneath me

Merciless, cold, and damp with

Hatred.

Hatred is the blackout

The world gone dark

The melting away of vision.

Hatred.

All that connects us is

Hatred.


	3. Possession

**Sakura:** Once again, this is a very Canon Krad talking about his dear Satoshi-Sama...

**Info:** POV- Krad; The Angel's rants on Possessing Satoshi.

**Warnings:** May cause depression... .

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any D.N.Angel characters here and within. I am not making a profit off of this, people! It is simply a girl with no life making an attempt at poetry!

**Possession**

_Possession_.

I will do anything for it.

Dictate, destroy, defile.

It is my passion,

It is my drive.

_  
Possession_ is my drug.

As sweet, searing power

Running through my veins,

Pulsing and swelling,

Filling me with satisfaction.

I am a possessive bastard, am I not Satoshi-Sama?

You know I shall keep you.

And why not? Why not?

For you are mine and mine alone to keep.

I am your curse, and you are mine to keep.

_  
Possession_ is what binds us,

Chains us,

Encircles us.

_Possession_ is why I care for you

Above all others.

_  
Possession_

I would take both of our lives,

Both of our lives to retain it,

To prevent it from being taken from me.

Both of our lives to keep you for myself.

For you are mine and mine alone to keep.

_Possession._

It shall be our sweet, sweet death some day.

It is the curse.

The _true_ Hikari curse.

_  
Possession._

I wish for you to know

What makes me your curse.

Your _true_ Hikari curse.

It is

_  
Possession._


	4. Skin

**Sakura:** This one is... Odd.

**Info:** POV- Krad; Yes, he is the speaker, and the red trail come from when his nails draw blood

**Warnings:** This one is... Rather odd. So... yeah...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any D.N.Angel characters here and within. I am not making a profit off of this, people! It is simply a girl with no life making an attempt at poetry!

**------------------------------------------------- **

**Skin**

Skin

Sweet alabaster

Pale white marble

Cold beneath my fingertips

Soft and white, easy to mar

Red trails left behind

By sharp, unforgiving

Fingernails on

Skin.


	5. Reason

**Sakura:** Here's another! I wrote it during English. XD

**Info: **POV- Krad; He is talking to Satoshi about who he would choose: His curse or Daisuke.

**Warnings: **May cause depression .

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any D.N.Angel characters here and within. I am not making a profit off of this, people! It is simply a girl with no life making an attempt at poetry!

**------------------------------------------------- **

Reason

Reason

Is lost

As chaos is

Found, and why I

Should have you no reason

Is found. But it's true my

Satoshi, you are mine to hold, and

While I may be distant, aggressive and cold

I am your curse, and you are my keeper

And when it comes to amity, blood runs much deeper.

And so, dearest Satoshi, it comes to a choice.

Shall it be his loving, warm and passionate

Voice? Or shall you choose my impassive

Face, rapt here forever in an

Eternal and bitter and somber

Embrace. As chaos is

Found, reason is

To be

Lost.


	6. Gossamer Curtain

**Sakura:** Depressing... Again... This one has a very sad Satoshi... Hey, you'd be sad too if you were stuck in a completely **Canon** world with Krad! XD

**Info:** POV- Satoshi; A death wish to escape his horrid curse.

**Warnings:** DEPRESSION!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any D.N.Angel characters here and within. I am not making a profit off of this, people! It is simply a girl with no life making an attempt at poetry!

**-----------------------------------------------------------------**

**Gossamer Curtain  
**

Curtain.

Gossamer curtain.

Sinister, black, foreboding.

It will fall upon

Both of us. How long

Must we wait? How long before

That lovely gossamer curtain takes me far.

Far from my curse's suffocating grasp. 'Till

Death Do Us Part'. It is

The same for us too. I

Await that death to take

Me far. Far away.

With that lovely,

Forgiving Gossamer

Curtain.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sakura:** OK. That's all. Go find something happier to read now, if you wish...Reviews are lovely, if you can manage them! Thank you!


	7. Jealousy

**Sakura:** Alright, people! This one I am particularly proud of... It's a sonnet, if you couldn't tell. But I bet you could... My reviewers are smart people!

**Info: **POV- Satoshi; He's reaching out to his curse, as well as bringing up the instability Of their relationship because of Krad's jealousy.

I always thought that Krad would be a jealous lover, and so... Voila!

**Warnings:**

**THIS ONE IS SHOUNEN-AI! SKIP IT IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT SORT OF THING!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any D.N.Angel characters here and within. I am not making a profit off of this, people! It is simply a girl with no life making an attempt at poetry!

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**Jealousy **

Wrap your strong pale arms around my waist

Pull me back to rest against your chest

Of your satin lips I long to taste

And in your arms to lie to always rest

-

Take me now and lay me down to sleep

Surround me with a delicate embrace

And in your gentle grasp I softly weep

For this, the hidden adoration I now face

-

Yet in your arms I feel a raging fire

Beneath your skin do coursing rivers rage

At any closeness to another, they inspire

Your cold and tightened grip, an iron cage

-

The raging fire of your horrid jealousy

The coursing rivers that shall be the death of me

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**Sakura:** C'est tout! Please review, if at all possible. If you are unable to, thank you for reading! Perhaps another time? Have a lovely day!


	8. Dizzy Dancing Saviour

**MODF:** Hello, all! Just another poem that I wrote in my spare time.

**Info: **POV- Satoshi; Talking about damning Krad or accepting him as a Saviour.

**Warnings:** :shrugs: Implications of slash-type circumstances. If you want to nit-pick.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any D.N.Angel characters here and within. I am not making a profit off of this, people! It is simply a girl with no life making an attempt at poetry!

* * *

**Dizzy Dancing Saviour**

--

Dancing under moon and velvet sky,

Lying as I watch the world go by,

I find I'm in this meadow all alone,

Waiting for my love to lead me home.

--

Why he never comes, I don't know why.

I lie and watch the world go flying by.

And all that's left is me there all alone,

Until a strangers' hand squeezes my own.

--

He comes to save me every single time,

To take me with his pretty words and rhymes.

I go with him, I've never been sure why,

But in his arms I feel like I could fly.

--

Or maybe I'll just fall right down instead,

And take us both to our eternal bed.

Sometimes I wish for that to be our fate;

To doom that ersatz angel whom I hate.

--

Or maybe he will take me in his arms,

And all my guilt will save our souls from harm.

* * *

**MODF:** Well, that's all for now! I hope you can find time in your schedule to review for me! It's very much appreciated:D 


	9. Impure Angel

**MODF:** Hello, all! Just another poem. Satoshi's view, again. I see mto be obsessed with this lately. It's all that comes into my head. I'm hoping my Muse will inspire me to write some from Krad's view- He's being horridly neglected! '

**Info: **POV- Satoshi; Talking about his struggle for life, love, and happiness, all of which is being denied to him by Krad- The 'Impure Angel'.

**Warnings:** :shrugs: Implications of slash-type circumstances in some. If you want to nit-pick.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any D.N.Angel characters here and within. I am not making a profit off of this, people! It is simply a girl with no life making an attempt at poetry!

* * *

**Impure Angel**

--

Twisted madly every which way

Not ever knowing which cards to play

Everything goes on, much to my dismay

(Everything's turning and turning)

--

I'm gripping and grasping onto solid ground

All of the while not making a sound

Until one last answer I finally found

(My soul, it will _always_ be burning)

--

For I am a boy with no home and no place

And all those who know me love only my face

All the while I'm spinning around in deep space

(Screaming, though he will not care)

--

There is only one who could help me, oh yeas

The one with the smirk who is clad in white dress

For he is the one who has caused my distress

(The angel will always be there)

--

But he'll never help, for that I am sure

He has no emotions beneath angelic composure

The name of this fake God to whom I refer-

--

Krad. The Angel. Most. Impure.

* * *

**MODF:** Well, that's all for now! I hope you can find time in your schedule to review for me! It's very much appreciated:D 


End file.
